


She is mine and I am hers

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Jonsa Smut Week, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Well,” she hummed. “I don’t think we need to worry about telling anyone. I think everyone knows after that.”Response to Jonsa Smut Week Day 2: Jealousy





	She is mine and I am hers

She glared at Ygritte as she squeezed Jon’s shoulder. Jon looked up at her, his mouth curving into a smile that descended into a full-on grin when Ygritte leaned down and spoke in his ear. Jon said something in return which caused Ygritte to laugh out loud. She squeezed Jon’s shoulder again before she left and Jon returned to speaking with Sam.

Sansa downed the rest of her drink, pulling a face at the bitter taste of alcohol burning her throat. She slammed the cup down on the shelf behind her and checked herself in the mirror, pursing her lips at the image. After a moment of thought, she undid another button of her dress, allowing the curve of her breasts to be seen. She took a deep breath and then sauntered over to Jon.

He glanced over, grey eyes widening as she approached. They were only just starting to date and were keeping it secret until they were sure of where it was going and what they were doing. But Sansa had heard from Arya that Ygritte was interested in Jon and while the totally logical part of Sansa’s mind was screaming that Jon was close friends with Ygritte and nothing more, the drunken jealous part of her was seething at the thought of Jon and Ygritte tumbling in Jon’s bed right now. She wanted to remind him that for now, he was hers.

“Hey,” she greeted, kneeling beside the sofa., smirking as his eyes dropped to her cleavage for a brief second before looking back to her face.

“Um, hi,” he replied awkwardly, aware of Sam staring.

“I think I saw someone go into your room,” she said, gesturing towards the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. Jon’s eyebrows rose slightly but then he cleared his throat.

“Oh? Right thanks, I…I better go and check,” he replied, putting the beer bottle on the coffee table and walking towards the stairs. Sansa waited for him to disappear upstairs and for someone to go into the downstairs bathroom before declaring that she was needing the bathroom herself and headed for the stairs.

She went straight for Jon’s door, knowing he would be in his room. He grinned from where he was perched on the bed as she opened the door but it fell at the stern look on her face. He pushed himself from the bed and Sansa waited for him to be within arm’s length before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to meet her mouth. She turned them around, shoving him against the door with such force the handle rattled. She pushed her tongue into his mouth while her fingers started unbuckling his belt. She let the belt fall to the floor with a thud before she shoved his jeans and boxers down to his knees, dropping to her own in front of him.

“Sansa, what…what….oh, oh fuck!” he groaned as she took the head of his cock into her mouth, his head falling back against the door with a dull thud.

She moaned at the taste of him as she took more of him in, which caused him to choke out his own moan in response, his right hand slid across the door trying to find some purchase against the assault of her mouth. His left hand buried into her hair, guiding her into a rhythm that had him panting helplessly.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he chanted as she hummed around him.

She gave a long suck and pulled back to swirl her tongue around his head. She glanced up at him, inwardly smirking at his flushed cheeks, his curls sticking to his forehead and messed from where he had tossed his head against the door. He was looking at her with hooded eyes as she bobbed her head, his mouth hanging open as he panted. She pulled off him, keeping eye contact as she placed a kiss to his flesh that had him jerking his hips towards her desperately.

“You’re going to cum in my mouth Jon,” she whispered with promise, watching his eyes widen before she engulfed him again, relaxing her throat to take more of him in.

“Jesus, fuck…fucking hell,” he moaned, hands fisting in her hair to pull her down on him again and again and again. Sansa moaned, loving the fact she had him powerless with just her mouth. She was faintly amused at the fact that this was actually the first time she had given him a blow job but she figured at least he would always remember it.

“Urgh, Sansa….Sansa I’m…I’m gonna…!” he groaned, his hips beginning to jerk faster and his moans increasing in volume and frequency. His hands grasped her head as he bucked helplessly against her.

He spilled into her mouth with a low groan, his body tensing and his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. She smiled to herself in her mind as she released him, licking her lips at the taste of him as Jon slumped backwards against the door, his chest heaving. He glanced down at her, a hand running through his hair as he tried to compose himself. She moved to stand and went to cup his cheek but he grasped her hand before it could make contact.

“What was that about?” he asked, fingers curling against her own. She tried to give an unaffected shrug but he was staring so intently at her that she felt the words bubbling up before she could stop it.

“I …I didn’t like Ygritte touching you,” she muttered, cheeks flushing in embarrassment of her reaction. Jon blinked a few times before he gave a small smile that had her glaring.

“Were you jealous?” he teased as he moved to push her hair from her face. Sansa glowered, looking away from him. “Baby, you don’t have to worry.”

“Ygritte likes you,” Sansa countered. Jon shrugged as he zipped his trousers up.

“So?”

“And she keeps touching you and flirting with you,” she replied. Jon shrugged again.

“She can do what she wants but I’m not interested in her. Why would I be when I have you?” he murmured, moving to kiss her softly. She pretended to huff but he just moved his head along with hers until she rolled her eyes and allowed him to press his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

But then the kiss suddenly became more powerful and he grasped her hips in a gentle yet possessive gesture as he started guiding her back towards the bed. She broke the kiss as she sat on the bed and he smiled at her, cupping her cheek gently before kissing her again, his body moving to guide her to lie down beneath him.

“Jon,” she moaned as he started kissing her neck.

She gasped as he nipped at her collarbone playfully, his tongue instantly licking the mark. His hand traced down to the curve of her breast, squeezing gently. She licked her lips, eyes closing at the feeling of his hand moving back up to where her dress was open, fingers trailing across her skin. She grinned as his fingers dipped under the material, ghosting over the curve of her breast before dipping under the cup of her bra to rub at her nipple.

She moaned contentedly, eyes fluttering shut at the feel of him rubbing her nipple into hardness. She opened her eyes half way when he withdrew his touch, watching as he began undoing the buttons at the top of her dress, pushing the material aside to reveal her lacy purple bra.

He pulled the cups down to reveal her breasts, humming to himself at the sight before he started peppering kisses to the fullness of her breast before taking the nipple he had been playing with before into his mouth.

He moaned as he suckled her, causing her to release her own and her hands to thread into his hair to keep him there. His hand reached up to gently rub at her unattended nipple. Sansa bit into her lip at the feeling as he gave a long suck before pulling off of her, peppering kisses along to her other breast to give it the same treatment.

She grinned to herself as she felt him shift, his lips descending lower and her hips shifted unconsciously at the unspoken promise. He kneeled down on the floor, hands gently parting her thighs. She squirmed as he ran his hands over her soft skin, running them under her knees and then pushing the up to rest over his shoulders.

Unlike the desperate oral she had just given him, Jon was gentle as his tongue swiped at her. He always took his time when he did this, relishing in her squirms and whines and the fact he could have her begging for more. And the way he would look at her as he would swipe his tongue over her flesh always had her flushing and whimpering with need.

She lay panting afterwards, watching with half lidded eyes as he reached into his back pocket of his jeans for the condom before he kicked his shoes off and shoved his trousers and boxers down. She reached to fully unclasp her bra and toss it aside before she reached out, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Her hands roamed over his broad shoulders, settling just on the curve of where they met his arm as he moved above her.

He groaned as he entered her, hands dropping to her legs, curving under her knee and pushing it up to rest under his shoulder. She gasped as he slid deeper inside of her, her nails creating half-moon indents in his shoulder.

He moved slowly, starting with a slow thrusting movement to get her used to the angle. When she started to whimper softly, he started circling his hips, brushing his pelvis against her clit in a way that had her gasping in pleasure. He grasped her hand, slamming it down on the pillow by her head with a sudden force that had her opening her eyes to meet his.

“You weren’t the only one jealous tonight,” he whispered, lowering his head to capture her lips, his hips rolling faster. Sansa groaned, head tilting back and her fingers squeezing around his. “I saw all the looks you were getting and it made me want to bring you up here and fuck you senseless.”

“Mmmm, you’re …ah…doing well to…urgh…control yourself!” she gasped, eyes fluttering closed as he slipped his free hand down to cup her left breast, thumb rubbing at her nipple tenderly.  She gave a small sigh of contentment at his touch, a low moan escaping when he gave the tender flesh a playfully pinch and then slipped his hand lower, lower, _lower._

“You’re mine Sansa,” he moaned into her neck, fingers rubbing insistent circles on her clit until he started to feel her walls tightening around his cock, her breath hitching, her moans increasing in volume as she approached her end. “That’s it. Cum for me baby!”

She whined, legs tightening around his waist, the hand around his shoulder clawing her nails into his skin while the other grasped around his own. Jon moaned at the sight, praising her reaction, whispering how good she felt around him. As she came down from her high, he shifted to sit back a little and started shallowly thrusting into her. He wasn’t done with her yet, he wanted to have at least one more orgasm out of her.

But after a moment, Sansa’s eyes fluttered open, her fingers untangled from his own and went back to his shoulder. Jon barely had time to question her but the slight hesitation was all she needed to tighten her legs around his waist, pull him closer and deeper inside of her and flip them over. He groaned as she sank down on him, her hands lying flat on his chest to steady herself.

“I am yours,” she said breathlessly as she started to roll her hips, reaching one hand back to grasp the covers by his knees, allowing her to push down on him harder and causing Jon to gasp, hands digging into her hips helplessly. “I am yours but you are also mine Jon.”

“Yes! I’m yours!” he replied as she rolled her hips faster, descending on him harder each time until his eyes clenched shut and his throat was bobbing with a strained swallow as he tried to hold on.

“Good,” Sansa purred as she leaned over him, breath ghosting his cheek and the shell of his ear leaving Jon whimpering beneath her. “Now _you_ cum for _me_ Jon.”

She timed her words with a squeeze of her inner muscles. Jon’s eyes flew open, a long, low moan escaping him at the feeling and his fingers grasping her desperately. She raised her eyebrows in a silent reminder of her command before she squeezed him again. Jon choked, nails digging into her hips as his own jerked into her with his release.

“Fuck,” he said after a moment and Sansa giggled as she rolled over to lie next to him.

“Well,” she hummed. “I don’t think we need to worry about telling anyone. I think everyone knows after that.”

“What part?” Jon asked, eyes still closed as he tried to catch his breath. His arm wound around her shoulder blindly pulling her to lie on his chest so he could place a kiss to her forehead. “That we are fucking or that we belong to each other?”

“Both,” she replied with a grin.


End file.
